


Perfectly Cut

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Being Less of an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Humans are now Gem Hybrids, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Quirks are gem powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Steven Universe and BNHA take place in the same universe, but at a different point in a linear timeline.After Future, more gems followed in Rose Quartz's footsteps, falling in love with humans and hybridizing. Several hundred years later and most humans are hybrids with unpredictable powers called quirks.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, more relationships added later
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: *posts a BNHA fic after 84 years* so how yall been? the fruit salad get any better? how're the children doing???

“So the difference between gems and hybrids is age and predictability, aside from looks of course, where hybrids retain the genetic maturation rate and mutation uncertainty of our solely-human ancestors,” Midoriya’s notes were cut off.

“You nerd, I bet you don’t even know what you’re saying!” A voice from a desk behind him yelled. 

“It means we age and mutate like humans but our quirks come from the gems. If you didn’t get that,” Bakugou silenced the voice, “then you’re as stupid as a quirk that makes your face look like a plague doctor’s mask.”

_ Well,  _ Midoriya thought,  _ he’s certainly cutting to the chase.  _

“And Deku,”  _ oh boy _ , “stop muttering so goddamn loud, I can’t even hear myself think.”

\---

All gems are not created equal.

At the end of the Second Gem War, Gems and Humans began to travel freely between Earth and Homeworld, creating more hybrids throughout the universe. The hybrids of Earth have, at an exponential rate, outnumbered non-gem humans to the point that today, as Midoriya and Bakugou walked home, only a single very old family doesn’t have a gem between any of them. 

Hybrid powers were unpredictable. While gems had weapons and abilities that could be engineered, blueprinted out and uniformly predicted. But as with hybrids, these powers were nearly random, thus called “quirks”. 

Katsuki’s quirk was always a favourite of Midoriya’s: explosions. It was a bit more complicated than it sounded. Bakugou’s gem exuded energy in every pore, causing the boy to sweat nitroglycerin, the frictional energy of the gem controlling when these molecules would ignite, causing said explosions. 

Midoriya’s quirk wasn’t as glamorous. His emerald’s power did, indeed, pour energy into every pore. But not as much as everyone else’s quirk did. He had some physical boosts. But not as much as everyone else. His quirk was Boost, a minor enhancement to the abilities he would have as a non-hybrid human. He could hear more and see farther, but there wasn’t much else aside from slightly-faster reaction time. Nothing special.

It was rather useless, actually.

Which was why, for the longest time, his classmates called him “Deku”. 

“Deku,” Bakugou broke Izuku’s contemplation, “this is your corner, idiot. Pay attention to where you’re walking.”

“Sorry!” Izuku quickly apologized, taking a turn down the road. “Thanks, Kacchan!”

Bakugou groaned. “Just pay attention, idiot! See you tomorrow or whatever!” He didn’t hear what Midoriya said in response, but he figured it was something too goddamn perky if the tone was anything to go by. Still, Bakugou turned to be met with two of his classmates trying to catch up with him. What the hell, he was in a good mood. He’d let them catch up.

“Hey, Future Number One!” One of them called out. Well now he’d definitely hear them out for a bit. “Just had a question or two for ya!”

“Just fucking ask them, dickhead.” Bakugou answered, still waiting for the others. “Why the fuck would you ask it here instead of school tomorrow?”

One of them, the one with wings, laughed. “It seemed sort of important, I guess.”

They both finally got within a non-yelling range but kept walking, leading Katsuki to an alley. If they thought they could jump him, he’d kill them. “So Katsuki-”

“We’re definitely not friends enough for that.”

“...Bakugou. So, uh,” the one with wings shifted uncomfortably as if realizing something about his line of questioning, “why do you hang out with Deku? I mean, you’re really strong, and Deku’s just - Deku!”

“Our moms were sorority sisters.” Bakugou answered blandly. “Besides, weak or not, he’s got a gem anyway. Not like that one shithead family that thinks they’re too good to have one when they’re weak as fuck.”

The other classmate spoke up this time. “He might as well be! He can barely do anything with his quirk! And look at you: you’re a  _ jasper! _ That’s so badass!”   
  
“And you can barely do anything with your brain yet here you are.” Bakugou rolled his eyes, ignoring the shattering of glass behind him. “Listen up: he’s a whole lot smarter than the both of you. The only completely useless thing he’s got going on is thinking that he can be a hero with the quirk he’s got. He’d be better in a support course or something.”

He couldn’t ignore the feeling of slime along his spine, nor the sight of the two other boys quickly becoming engulfed in a dark green sludge.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya almost couldn’t believe it. Not when he saw Bakugou surrounded by the gross sludge of the villain.

And yet that’s what was happening before his very eyes.

The villain covered Kacchan’s mouth and Izuku dove in, disapproving yells from the heroes behind him disregarded. His quirk hummed in and out, useless. He clawed at the slime and nothing was working. Not his quirk, not Bakugou’s, not the heroes. This -  _ this couldn’t be it _ .

Even as Midoriya clawed at the sludge, it spread through his fingers. It only took a moment for his hands to be completely engulfed, meeting Katsuki’s abdomen in the middle of the dark green slush. Their eyes met with the same desperation, hearts beating in tandem. 

Without notice, the villain peeled back, a heat engulfing him. Two sets of arms ripped free, two feet grounding themself in the alley. 

Tiger’s Eye looked back at the villain, poised as if ready to pounce or run. A gust of wind strong enough to push them back prevented either option, launching the villain into the back of a police van. Tiger’s Eye looked back at the source of the wind, only to find the world’s number one hero standing there, a broad smile and hands moving to rest on his hips. The fusion took a moment before their voice pipped up. “Holy -”

The ripped apart almost as quickly as they fused.   
  


“-cow!”

“-shit!”

Bakugou and Midoriya, flat on their asses, starred up All Might as he flicked slime off of his shoulder. The blonde teen growled, forcing himself up. “We totally could’ve handled that! I’m going home and those fucking reporters over there better not follow me either!” He stormed out of the alley, pushing through the crowd and barking at the heroes who insisted he made his way to the waiting ambulance.

“All Might! It’s really you!” Midoriya stuttered out, grabbing his notebook out of his near-ruined backpack. “I have so many questions! And, oh my god, thank you for saving us, it’s just so cool to meet you person, I’ve seen all your fights at least ten - no, twenty - times and it’s really an honour -”

“Well aren’t you a spirited lad!” All Might interrupted so Midoriya could take a breath, grabbing a pen and signing the notebook. “Look here, lad, I’ve autographed your notebook. Your lung capacity seems fine so how about you make your way over to the ambulance for them to make sure everything else is alright? I have to be off!” 

  
All Might turned to jump away, but Midoriya had  _ so _ many questions. He grabbed the hero’s leg just as he launched himself into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry writing has been slow-going! Uni started up again last week and I am ~ahhhhh~

**Author's Note:**

> So basically here's the hybrid-stuff background from my general sheet, lol:
> 
> So basically the important thing to note in this AU is that Steven Universe and BNHA take place in the same universe, but at a different point in a linear timeline. After Future, the gems started meeting and falling in love with humans and vice versa, creating a new version of human. These humans can have children the normal way and not dying in order to create children. These humans also have gems, but due to the basic creation of a new species of human and gem, the gem powers are unpredictable, creating powers that are called quirks
> 
> There's more information on the sheet but if I share that then I may just spoiler the entire thing.


End file.
